


Sweet Escape

by Akichin



Series: Oikage week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acrobat!Tobio, Alternate Universe - Circus, Day 4, Escape, Fire eater!Tooru, M/M, Plans For The Future, oikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: And it's exactly in the colourful tents of the circus that Tōru met him for the first time,  looking up to observe his elegant moves.The Crow – they call him, although behind his dark appearance hides a normal boy, sometimes taciturn and reserved, an aspect that charms the fire eater Oikawa even now, despite he learnt to know him well.Nothing has changed since then, he's just a little older, and from a child prodigy he's become the surprise of the circus company, a so wasted talent  - this is what Tōru thinks at every performance.--Aka - Oikawa sees a future far away for him and Tobio too.





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oikage so much.  
> This is as usual a translation; this is my first Circus!AU ever; I love it, though I both love the AUs for the fourth day. (Penpals aargh - what a wonderful idea.)

### Sweet Escape

_{You softly murmur_  
_that we should go on_  
_and leave one thing behind here.}_  
Kalafina – Hanataba

  
Their naked bodies are near, clutching each other, the blankets protect them from the cold and it's a slight warmth to wake the oldest that – lazily – opens up his eyes under the first morning's lights.  
_The Day has come_ – he thinks while observing the asleep face of Tobio; his eyelids tremble during his sleep and Oikawa wonders if it's fair, for his own selfishness, to abandon everything that Kageyama has built here.  
A vagabond life, is what they have always lived, but the company that welcomed them has taught them something that Tōru will never forget.  
He found a family, complicated and unusual, who raised them and made them adults.  
  
And it's exactly in the colourful tents of the circus that Tōru met him for the first time, looking up to observe his elegant moves.  
_The Crow_ – they call him, although behind his dark appearance hides a normal boy, sometimes taciturn and reserved, an aspect that charms the fire eater Oikawa even now, despite he learnt to know him well.  
Nothing has changed since then, he's just a little older, and from a child prodigy he's become the surprise of the circus company, a so wasted talent - this is what Tōru thinks at every performance.  
  
Because not being alone any more doesn't mean that they're found a home, a place to trust and where to return; Tobio doesn't understand, he doesn't see anything beyond the ropes that he crosses, the pirouettes and the clapping hands of the familiar audience.  
Oikawa dream big for him, _for both_ ; one day they talked about Europe - Monte Carlo, the Orfei's family -, a world far away from the small tent that has now made them prisoners.  
That's right, because the same people who they called ' _family_ ', made the art of circus a gain, not a passion.  
  
And Oikawa wants to leave, he still don't know how and what's the destination, but he wants to bring along Kageyama because, despite the lies and delusions, Tobio is the only person he can trust blindly.  
Just them against the whole world, as well as the customs of the society that they have never followed.  
The Day has come to leave everything, and watching Tobio awakening by his side makes him even more convinced that he had made the right decision.  
«We must act quickly, Tobio-chan.»  
He removes the blankets, vaults on the pillows and begins to move around like a madman; it's the sign of freedom, _their_ freedom, finally! - and the lazy little smile that appears on Tobio's face excites him even more.  
«Where are we going, Oikawa-san?»  
«Everywhere, any place we want.»  
And that's how the fire eater promises to the crow that the view outside his usual nest will surely be the most beautiful show that they've ever witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @awesomeakimi
> 
> Maybe you don't know them, but Orfei is an italian family became famous as a "circus family".  
> One of them was Liana Orfei - she was also an actress! She will always be remember here as the Queen of the Italian circus. (Sadly she died in 2015.)


End file.
